A Reason for Living
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: The story that kind of goes with "Under the Midnight Moon". After getting somehow stuck in a strange forest with no Jaken or Rin, with an equally strange girl, what will Sesshomaru do? Fall in love!
1. A strange evil wind

A Reason for Living

A Reason for Living

The forest was calm. Strange, since there had been a lot of demons roaming about lately. Actually, it was frightening calm, like all the once existent tension had just suddenly been whisked away.

This calm even made Inuyasha on edge. The calm before the storm, that's how he'd described it only a few minutes ago. Something was about to happen, and it wasn't going to be good.

"This is weird. I mean, I've never felt forest that felt so…..cold. Someone or something bad is coming this way," Sabrina said. The young halfarian was a new member to Inuyasha's little group, but she had already proven to be very valuable. She looked human: long jet black hair, the clothes of a samurai, three swords at her side, a black bag that proved to have many unusual things in it. It was only her eyes, which were the color of blood, that marked her as something else, that and her necklace, three crescent moons intersected with black wings, which glowed even when she wasn't using her many powers.

Inuyasha nodded, "True, you don't need to be connected to the elements to know THAT, Saber."

"Still, it helps," Sabrina said, smiling at him.

The two had a staring contest for a while until………

Sabrina stopped, looking up towards the west, her eyes thin and cat-like, something that only happened when she sensed someone. Inuyasha sniffed the air. An aura of pure darkness was coming their way. He stood up, his hand at his sword. Sabrina, meanwhile, just looked around. This scent, why is it so familiar? She thought, Not a Hunter, that's for sure, and Naraku would be much easier to spot. Whoever this is definitely doesn't have a normal amount of evil, though he's definitely not a good guy.

Someone appeared below the tree Sabrina was hiding in, but before either her or Inuyasha could see who, there was a large light, a strange evil laugh, and she and her hanyou friend were both unconscious.

A bright light was shining on Sabrina's eyes and that just made her grumpy. She groaned and turned over, only to fall onto some hard ground.

"Ow," she said, opening one eye to be staring up at the treetop ceiling of the familiar forest, no. This one was different, it had a different scent. She didn't know this place, and hence couldn't tell where she was by using her Tracker Elements, which only worked if she was synchronized with her surroundings, like she was with Inuyasha's Forest.

"I see your awake," said a voice behind her, a very familiar voice, "Good, I'd hate to have to figure my way around this place AND have to carry a useless girl."

"Hey I'm not—" she turned around to be face to face with a strange guy, a demon by how she could tell.

He had long silver hair, finer than Inuyashas, but somehow the same too. On his forehead was a red crescent, which somehow just seemed a bit scary, and he had red stripes on his face, with golden eyes and pointy ears(me: I'm sorry, but you do have pointy ears, Sessy). He wore a strange fluffy thing over his shoulder and the kind of clothes a nobleman might wear. Basically he looked like some snobby demon, which clearly would have pissed Sabrina off to no end if it wasn't for the fact that he was very, very, VERY sexy.

He stared at her and she could tell he didn't think much of her, of course, the look of surprise in his eyes when he saw hers was nice.

"Who are you exactly?' he asked, quite rudely, "You look human at first glance, but your eyes are not of some pathetic human."

"I know, they're the color of blood itself and marks me as what I am, a demon," Sabrina said. She stood up, though she knew this wouldn't make her seem any less like some strange human. She bowed," I am Sabrina Deadly Nightshade-Ravencroft, and you might be?"

He looked at her like before, like some bug he wanted to, but couldn't squash, "I am Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sabrina smiled sweetly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sesshoumaru-kun."

"Hn." That was all he said, before he turned and walked off. Sabrina sighed, realizing this guy might not be the talking type. She went after him, and easily caught up, " So where are we do you think? I'm not very sure where myself."

"Neither am I," Sesshoumaru said," Seems that we were left here, interesting."

Sabrina looked at him and for some reason found herself thinking about how much he kinda reminded her of Inuyasha. I wonder where he is, she thought, "Hey, Sesshoumaru, do you know someone named Inuyasha? You kinda remind me of him."

"Yes," he said, sounding quite annoyed by the mention of Inuyashas name, "He would b my younger brother."

"Oh, that might be why you look like him," Sabrina said, "You both have silver hair, and both are kinda rude, but you both have a kind heart that you don't show," she turned to look at him, her bloodred eyes glowing, "Even you, Sesshoumaru. You look and act so powerful and cruel, but I can see your true soul. My eyes reveal that, as they have with all others. You have a kind heart and a strong soul."

Sesshoumaru stared at her. This girl, not much older than his half-breed of a brother, had just said something that to Sesshoumaru was just rubbish. Him, have a kind heart? He was a Great Demon, he was a warrior, and warriors don't have hearts. And yet…..something about this girl caught him, something different. She didn't seem to be a fighter, not by how her body was shaped, but the aura about her was that of a true warrior, of true demon blood. Her human appearance hides it well, he thought, before turning back to the trail before them, she might be some help.


	2. Sabrina and Sesshomaru

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

They were walking for quite awhile, trying to find their way. But the forest was so big it was almost impossible, not unless Sabrina could figure out how to get her powers to sense the surroundings but….

Something was blocking them. She didn't know what or why, but something was blocking Sabrina's powers from figuring her position. Oh well, she thought, at least I'm not alone, though Sesshomaru isn't quite the greatest person in the world to get lost with. She looked up at him, since he was at least still a few inches taller than her. He seemed so cold, so distant, but something about him made her feel……safe. She smiled, unsure why she had though and then did something unusual for her. She grabbed his hand in hers.

He looked at her but all she did was smile, though she was blushing harder than ever, "It's just so we don't get lost." For some reason she was a bit nervous, why was she so nervous? All she did was hold Sesshomaru's hand, so why be nervous…...

Sesshomaru stared at her then went back to walking, only saying, "Whatever." Though really his mind was racing with questions. Why did she just grab his hand? What reason did she have to do that? She wouldn't get lost that easily, so the reason she told wasn't the real one, that he knew. The more he thought about it, the deeper the mystery that was Sabrina became. Trying to understand her was not helping at all.

Sabrina followed, looking down at the ground itself, mostly out of embarrassment. His hand's so warm, she thought, for some reason, I feel safe now. She closed her eyes. For some reason, he makes me feel safe. Little did she know that this safety wouldn't last….

Suddenly, as if from nowhere, all these demons appeared, attacking them. Sabrina let go of Sesshomaru's hand and both ran into a nearby field.

"We're surrounded," Sesshomaru said. He didn't mind this. A few thousand demons to kill, it was just exercise for him, but….. He looked to Sabrina. Despite her strong aura, she didn't look the fighting type. He'd have to protect her if he was right, and that would be a problem.

To his surprise though, Sabrina smiled," Good, I've been hungry for some fighting." She drew one of the three swords at her side, the kodachi. The instant she did, it started to glow and her eyes, her eyes became as cold as ice as she charged.

One by one, she strike down her enemies, faster though than anyone Sesshomaru had ever seen. She landed back beside him and smiled," Come on, it's fun." Sesshomaru stared her but only nodded, and both went to killing their foes.

By the end, all were dead. Sesshomaru looked at Sabrina only to be even more surprised. She stood over some bodies, her blade turned slightly downward, fresh blood still dripping off it's edge. Her eyes were trained towards the sky, cold but somehow sad. But it wasn't this that was strange, it was her form itself that was strange.

She had two wolf ears, pure white in color, stuck out her jet black hair, pointed backwards, and a long large wolf tail swinging slowly behind her. The hand with which she held her kodachi had claws, as did her other hand, which was as clutching at her heart. There was two black stripes on her face and her aura was now much, much, MUCH stronger. She looked more like a demon than before.

"Sabrina?' Sesshomaru said. Sabrina turned to him and blinked. She walked over to him, sheathing her sword once more, and with each step the wind around her started to distort, "What is it, Sesshomaru?"

"You…you….what happened to you? You look…."

"More like a demon? Hm," Sabrina said, looking at her hands, "I'd agree. This happens when I fight sometimes. My human form is broken and my demon form is shown. To tell the truth I prefer this form to my human one, it makes others think before they think me to be just another human."

"You're a dog demon?' Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, to a point. More of wolf, but basically, yes." She smiled at him sweetly as she turned back to her human form. Sesshomaru was somewhat confused by this(me: Not as much as some charries I write with, but still confused) but kept a straight face. He sighed, "Interesting. So shall we move on, or stay here to wait for more people to come to try and kill us?"

Sabrina laughed, "Humor? From you? Oh my, a rarity. I didn't think you HAD a funny bone. Either way, lets go." She grabbed his hand again and the two walked off somewhere.


	3. Getting wet

Chapter Three: Getting Wet

Chapter Three: Getting Wet

Sabrina was staring at the ground as they walked, which didn't bother Sesshomaru who was staring at the sky. Both were thinking about the other.

Sabrina broke the silence first, by looking up at him and saying, " Um Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?" Sesshomaru replied, looking at her as well.

"Where are we?"

Sesshomaru looked around. They indeed were even more lost than they were before. He sighed, "I don't know."

Sabrina blinked, "Hm, this is bad."

"It's been bad since we woke up here," he said.

Sabrina got an idea," I could try to do an Element Track. We've been here long enough for me to be slightly familiar with this environment."

She let go of Sesshomaru's hand and muttered something under her breath. Only the word wind was loud enough to be heard.

Suddenly a strange bird towards them, a raven, with a collar around it's neck. It landed on Sabrina's arm and then bowed down it's head, "Master, you called?"

"Yes, Hakami. Could you please survey our surrounding? I think we might just be a tiny bit lost."

Hakami bowed it's head, "As you command, my master." It flew up and off somewhere. Sesshomaru looked at Sabrina, "Did that bird just call you master?"

"Yeah. Hakami is one of the Elemental Guardians, the one of wind. Since I am one he's tied to, because of a ritual I undertook as a child, he calls me Master, but only he and the Guardians of Darkness and Fire call me that. The other ones either call me milady, which I hate, or, as the Guardian for Nature is the only one who does, just Sabrina," she said, looking towards where Hakami flew, "But of them all, I'd have to say Hakami is the most obedient and controllable, as he is of the wind. He should be able to report back soon, as he knows he must."

Sabrina spoke the truth. Hakami returned quickly and bowed his head once more, "Master, you are in the middle of a vast forest. Miles and miles does it go. I tried to get out, but something blocked my way. This forest, it seems, is magical applied, and thus I could not exact your location. I am severely sorry, Master."

Sesshomaru was about to say something about it's incompetence, but instead Sabrina spoke, "That's alright, Hakami, I can't blame you if you could not do something. You may go."

Hakami nodded and a swirl of wind surrounded him, "Yes Master." Then, he disappeared.

"You are very understanding," Sesshomaru said," That creature could have tried better. He was incompetent."

"No, just unable to find the way out. He is a wind Guardian, I don't expect him to be able to break through a barrier such as the one I suspected to be around this place. If he had been one of fire or nature, that would have been a different story, but one can not exactly expect the air to overpower magic itself."

"Wind can do great damage, when it powerful enough," Sesshomaru said, "A tornado, for example. It can destroy much in a small amount of time."

"True, but Hakami isn't a tornado is he?" Sabrina was right, and she had managed to prove Sesshomaru wrong in a pretty embarrassing way. He looked away quickly, trying to hide it, but Sabrina was quick. She simply laughed though, "You know something, Sesshomaru?"

"What?" he snapped at her angrily. She smiled sweetly, "For a really serious guy, you sure get embarrassed easily!"

Sesshomaru stared at her, She is very strange. But he shook his head then ran after Sabrina as she ran off somewhere.

Sabrina was wandering around, trying to learn more about her location. Of course she didn't notice the fact that she didn't know much, so she didn't notice the hole under her feet until…

"AHHHHH!!" She fell through and landed in the river, dripping wet. She was soaked to the bone.

Sesshomaru found her, "Oh there you are, Sabrina. Are you okay?"

"I'm soaking wet," Sabrina said.," But think I'm-Oww!" She tried to stand, but when she did, a sharp pain suddenly coursed through her leg. She fell back down, rubbing her ankle, "M-m-my ankle…... I can't get up, but I—"

Sesshomaru had already jumped down the hole to where Sabrina was. He splashed some water as he landed, but he didn't seem to notice. He looked her ankle over. Sabrina was surprised by this. Why is he acting so worried about me? She thought, he usually seems so distant, so why…..

He sighed, "It seems sprained. What a bother."

"I……I….I'm sorry, I just didn't see the hole," Sabrina said, "It must have been breaking slightly over time until it finally fell apart. I," she started to try and get up," could try to get—" she feel again, the pain too much for her, "Oww!" She tried again a few times

Sesshomaru watched her determination for a while, but finally just decided if she continue this, she's break her leg next, so he picked her up. She blinked and stared at him, suddenly know blushing. He looked away quickly enough, "You're useless to me wounded, and you could catch a cold if you continue to splash all this water about."

"O—Achoo!" Sabrina sneezed, and Sesshomaru just shook his head, jumping up back up the hole.


	4. A girl in a kimono

Chapter Four: A Girl in a kimono

Chapter Four: A Girl in a kimono

Once out of the blasted water, Sesshomaru went into high speed, Sabrina holding tight onto him. He could hear the wind blasting past them, but she didn't care so much. He finally stopped in a good place. It was a small clearing surrounded by trees, with a bit of light shining on it through said trees. Sesshomaru put her down against a tree. Sabrina smiled, "Thank you, Sesshomaru-kun."

"Hn." Was all he said in response, probably in attempt to not let anything else out from his mind. Sabrina could sense this, but just smiled. She looked around then saw a group of fallen tree branches not a far ways away, scattered about, but not for along. Sabrina closed her eyes and her necklace started to glow again. The branches floated up and over to them, arranging themselves into a fire wood, without the fire. Sesshomaru watched carefully, his face impartial, but secretly amused and intrigued by this girls abilities. She opened her eyes, which now were a cloudy blue as she concentrated on firewood. Suddenly a fire burst from them. She blinked, her eyes back to normal and smiled, "There, that should do."

"You're telekinetic? Then why didn't you just float out of that water/' Sesshomaru said, sounding only a bit angry, and more so confused.

"I can't use my powers on myself," Sabrina said, "Plus this forest, whoever created it made it so I can't levitate or heal myself. So while yes, I _can_ manipulate objects with my mind, I can't levitate myself. In any case," she smiled sweetly at him, "Thank you for helping me, Sesshomaru."

"I was only making sure you didn't catch a cold," Sesshomaru said, "If you did, you'd be no use to me."

Sabrina blinked then started to laugh. He glared at her, and said with a hiss, "Why are you laughing?!"

She just looked at him, now just smiling. He could feel her eyes digging into his soul. It sent chills down his spine, which was strange enough since this was Sesshomaru we're talking about.

" Just that you're so silly sometimes. So serious most of the time, but silly others," she said. She sneezed again, which broke the serious-like sense in the air. Sesshomaru sighed, "You caught a cold, didn't you?"

Sabrina shook her head, "No, just a bit too wet. Lets see," she pulled her bag over onto her lap and looked into it," I should have a change of clothes in here somewhere." She dug through it for what seemed hours, before finding something, butt his something made Sabrina look annoyed," No, not this. Then again," she sighed, " I don't have anything else to wear. Oh well." She looked at Sesshomaru, "Can you please turn the other way so I can change?"

He got up and walked away, because 1)he didn't wish to see Sabrina naked( at least that's what he said, but you never know….), 2) Sabrina would probably KILL him if he _did_ look, and 3) out of pure boredom. He wandered around, looking for any clues to where they were. None came to him. It just seemed to be an average forest, with an above average magical barrier and two unusual demons trapped inside.

Sabrina was done quickly and called him back. Sesshomaru walked back to the camp (me: I'm just calling it that because it kind of is one) and was definitely somewhat surprised by what he saw.

Sabrina was wearing a beautiful light blue kimono. It had silver crescent moons embroidered into it and was made of pure silk. On her it looked even more beautiful. She somehow had managed to get up to be standing, though she looked a bit uncomfortable with this. She almost fell again, but this time, she managed to maintain balance. She smiled, "I hate kimonos usually, too girly for my taste, but it's all I have for now."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said, sitting down next to the fire, "It just makes you look even more human than you usually do, Sabrina." For some reason, hearing him say her name gave her chills., but she was use to things doing that. She nodded and limp/walked over to the fire. She sat down next to Sesshomaru, her legs folded over to one side. Sabrina sighed and then started to play with the fire. The glow it made her eyes seems even more alive, the fire that was always burning in them to flare up once more. While she may appear human, her eyes should her to be otherwise, bloodred or not. The fire of a true warrior burns in those eyes of hers, Sesshomaru thought, watching her in slight fascination.


	5. Personal Problems

Chapter Five: Personal Problems

Chapter Five: Personal Problems

It was dark and a full moon glowed in the sky above the two of them. The fire was starting to die out. Sabrina had fallen asleep on a little while ago, leaned against Sesshomaru. He watched her, thoughts flooding through his mind. She seems so peacefully, so serene, so beautiful… He stopped himself with that one. Beautiful? This girl? What a stupid thought, he thought crossly.

Sabrina suddenly stirred a bit, but not enough to awaken. She grabbed a bit of his kimono and rubbed her head against him, murmuring something in her sleep. Sesshomaru was able to hear it pretty well, being a demon and all.

"Sessy-kun, I……."the rest was too inaudible, but it was clear that there were two more words.

He blinked and stared at Sabrina, who just sleep on. Sessy? She…..she…. Sesshomaru shook his head. What was she about to say? That was what he focused on more. I hate you? No, with her personality and her kindness towards him she didn't seem to. I'm sleepy? Obvious, so no. He got an idea and that caused his face to go redder than anything ever. There were two things that came to mind, and either seemed like Sabrina, but……..

Maybe she meant to say "I love you". That confused him because the moment the thought of it crossed his mind, he felt this strange feeling. It was indescribable (me: unless you've been in love before, then you probably can tell how he felt), and definitely not known to Sesshomaru. It both annoyed him, yet was curious to him.

Sabrina stirred again, this time to awaken slightly. She looked up at Sesshomaru, her blood red eyes cold and distant, yet somehow warming, "Sesshomaru? Oh," she sat up, "Sorry if I fell asleep against you, I guess I was sleepier than I thought. I hope you didn't—"

She noticed the look on Sesshomarus face and blinked, "Sesshomaru? You okay? Your face," she reached out to touch his cheek, "it's so— Ow!"

He slapped her hand away and stood up, glaring at her. She blinked and looked at him, her eyes full of pain, "What's wrong, Sessho-"

"Shut up," he said coldly to her. He was confused, but he did know that Sabrina was the one causing it. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up, his claws digging into the skin on her neck. Sabrina let out a small cry of pain, but he just tightened the grip.

"Who are you really? Why is it that just thinking about you causes such a strange feeling in my chest?" he asked these two questions as he tightened, close to killing her.

She tried to speak but she couldn't. Sesshomaru growled let her go. This wasn't helping, and trying to kill her just made it worse. He growled and walked off, into the forest, as Sabrina coughed and tried to breathe.

It was strange enough for him having to be stuck in this stupid forest with a girl who can easily hide her powerfully dangerous aura, but now this? How much could a demon lord take? It annoyed him to no end, though, especially that now he was unable to think otherwise.

"Stupid girl," he grumbled under her breath as he wandered, "I should have let her die when I had the chance."

"True, demon, you coulda, but then you would never have found your heart," said a distant, yet close voice. It had a soft his to it, hypnotizing to the normal person, but just made Sesshomaru a bit drossy. He growled, though softer than usual, "Who's there?"

There was quiet for while. No wind, no sound at all. Sesshomaru looked around him carefully before the voice spoke again, "Just another demon who wishes that girl dead, as well as you, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru couldn't pinpoint the voice this time. It seemed to be everywhere, all around him. He growled and strike, claws extended, but missed. There was a laugh as he did," Silly demon, oh well, maybe I can hurt the girl while your gone…"then it disappeared./ Sesshoumaru swore under his breath and ran back to the campsite.


	6. The One Thing I Love

Chapter Six: The one thing I love

Chapter Six: The one thing I love

Sesshomaru got back there to find Sabrina gone. Now if she hadn't been injured before, this might not have worried him. If he hadn't been told about an attack before, he wouldn't have really been so worried either. But he was. He looked around, trying to figure out what happened when a voice said something behind him, "She's not here."

He turned around to see a man, with dark blue hair and the coldest silver eyes ever. He looked about 18 or 19, and wore a long white robe with long sharp claws. He smiled as Sesshomaru was about to attack him, "Oh no, Sesshomaru, I wouldn't do that, unless you _want_ Sabrina to die," He looked at claws bored-like, the smile still on his face, "you know, she was soooo sad when you ran off, so unguarded. She didn't put up any fight, and her force field, oh, that didn't deploy. She was just so easy to get," he looked at Sesshomaru, "So I guess I should say thank you for helping me."

Sesshomaru growled and attacked. This man dodged easily, as Sesshomaru attacked blindly, hoping to hit and doing so very rarely. He finally just landed backwards, glaring at him. He didn't like the smell of this man, who just laughed," Oh yes, I nearly forgot to introduce myself. I am Janishi, and I was called upon to kill both you and Lady Sabrina."

"I don't care about who you might be," Sesshomaru said, "Where is Sabrina?"

Janishi smiled, and went off again. Sesshomaru ran after him, angrily, ready to strike.

Janishi lead him to another clearing, this one strained with blood. Sabrina stood there, in her demonic form, surrounded by the bodies of other demons. Janishi smiled," Good, now the fun can begin," he disappeared only to reappear right behind Sesshomaru, one long sharp claw at his neck, "Do you know what happened when Sabrina smells the blood of her fellow canine demon?" he sliced at Sesshomaru's neck, causing a gash that would have been fatal if Sesshomaru hadn't been a full demon. But still…..

Sabrina's ears perked up and she could smell the scent of blood in the air. Her eye's narrowed and she attacked the source of the cent: Sesshomaru! He just barely dodged her attacks, them being so quick but all together accurate. He tried to strike back, but each time would find that he just put himself in danger doing so. Sesshomaru instead decided to stop trying to go easy on her, and was now able to match her strike for strike, hit for hit. Cut on her cheek, cut on his. Near miss at his stomach, near miss at hers. It went on until she bare her fangs, which were twice their size. She dug them into her, and as she did, she injected him with a poison she kept in her fangs. She then let go and went back, a smirk on her face. Sesshomaru growled and tried to attack her again, but then felt a jolt of pain in his arm. It started out painful, agonizing pain, then suddenly it went numb. His whole body was starting to get numb and harder and harder to move. His eyes, his hearing, were both impaired. He could just barely hear Janishi's voice laughing, "Ha, now you'll start to die, slowly and painfully, as the poison eats away at your body, eats away at your mind."

He growled, but it sounded more like a purr. He fell, landing on the ground hard. What could he do? What? What? Wh…..at……. He fell unconscious, too weak now to continue consciousness, only able to say one thing, the one thing he never probably usually would: "Help."

Sabrina smiled, unable to stop this. The scent of blood, it was everywhere, it overpowered her. It didn't stop until she heard his voice, calling for help. It awoke her, fortunately. Unfortunately, she was a bit late. She saw Sesshomaru, laying there, unconscious and Janishi laughing. He smiled at her, "Hm, now you're the last. How fun."

"Wh….wh….what did you do?!" she yelled, running over to Sesshomaru. She tried to wake him but to no avail. Janishi just sneered, "Oh no, I did nothing, it was YOU who poisoned him, YOU who probably killed him."

Sabrina blinked, then looked at Sesshomaru. He was still alive, but just barely. His life force was waning. She knew what she had to do.

Sabrina bit her inner lip, drawing blood. She let it mix with the poison and flood into her mouth. She then closed her eyes and leaned towards Sesshomaru and………..kissed him.


	7. The Angel's Song

Chapter Seven

Sabrina's lips met Sesshomaru's in a passionate kiss, Janishi standing by and watching in semi-disgust at it. Her heart was racing, her mind was screaming "wake up, wake up", she forced the blood-poison mixture into his mouth and as she pulled away from him, she hoped to God he was alive enough to swallow. She brushed his hair from his face, away from that emotionless though somehow peaceful face, then stood up, facing Janishi; her eyes were back to red though her hair, her ears, her tail all stayed as they were. The demon looked at her then took a step back as she advanced; he was genuinely frightened, not that he didn't have a reason to be. Sabrina herself felt not totally in charge of her actions as she lashed out at him, slashing and cutting; Janishi fell back a few feet, coughing up large amounts of blood, then growled and attacked her as well, his claws extended. They clashed in the air, only blurs to others, sparks of red and blue and all sorts of other colors illuminating that sky, then suddenly…..

Janishi fell, blood trickling down the side of his mouth, a hand over the large hole in his chest; he laughed up blood this time, "So…..you win…..milady……but don't get…..com….forta….ble…../they/ still…..want……you………….dead."

With one final laugh, Janishi's head fell to the side and his eyes closed one last time; Sabrina looked at him as she floated back to earth, her appearance finally back to normal. She sighed, "Good night Janishi, my old friend, maybe one day you'll be graced with a life not so torrential."

She then went over to Sesshomaru, the pureblood still breathing but still barely; it was taking too long to work. She sat beside him and picked his head up, moving it onto her lap, stroking his long silver hair as the forest around them collapsed soundlessly. It had been after all Janishi's magic that had caused it, it had been his life force that had sustained it, in his death it disappeared to reveal good old Inuyasha's Forest around them, a tree appearing right behind them. A pale full moon was watching from above as she kept stroking his hair while waiting for him to wake up; night it seemed had fallen though it had been day before, making time seem as if it had been manipulated to some point. Not that she cared; Sabrina focused on the injured demon beside her and as fireflies appeared to dance around her mysteriously, she began to sing softly, angelically. The fireflies glowed dimly as her voice filled the air of the forest, a sweet lullaby for the world:

"_When the angels came down from heaven above us_

_They sang a song of peace and love to all who would hear it_

_It was so sweet and gentle_

_To the masses and the least_

_And still it rings from mountains high_

_And down the valleys deep_

_Down the valleys deep_

_It lulls me back into a time_

_When all was simpler_

_And when I feel my heart be heavy_

_I just remember how they sing_

_When the world was yet so young and darkness was abound_

_A lullaby came from the earth and light was born again_

_It was the angel's song_

_Reborn from out the land_

_And when it plays the world is saved_

_And you will sleep again_

_You will sleep again_

_So when the angels came again_

_For the end of time_

_I will sing the angel's song_

_And awaken the light again._"

She didn't notice him awaken as she sang and as his eyes focused again afterwards, as his heart started to beat more, he watched her sing and felt that tightness in his chest, though he didn't mind it as much. Her voice made him better somehow, it healed him from inside and outside and in the moonlight he thought she looked even more beautiful, like an angel. _Is it possible? _He thought, reached out to touch her cheek, stopping her and gaining her attention; _No….I can't possibly……_

"Sesshomaru?" She sounded still so kind, even though he could see the bruises on her neck, ones he'd caused, not to mention the cuts his claws had inflicted. Sabrina didn't look angry at all, rather she looked worried.

"What are you?" he asked again, softer than before, his voice sounding foreign to him, his hand caressing her cheek so gently that it was hard to believe this was the same Sesshomaru as before.

"I'm not sure what you mean....."

"I'm cold, I'm emotionless, I tried to kill you before, why are you so willing to help me? Why are you so kind? Why do I care about you?"

She gave a small soft smile, "Because I told you before; I saw a good heart deep in you Sesshomaru, I like helping good people. Even if you truly believe you're cold and emotionless, I don't; I think you're rather warm, you just aren't too trusting."

"I barely know you, why do I trust you?" he asked.

"I can't answer that; you need to realize the answer for yourself. What does your heart say?"

He growled weakly, "I don't have a heart."

"Do so," she said with a smile, leaning down so that their faces were inches apart.

Sesshomaru felt that very same heart leap a bit at her closeness, then said, still looking into her endless bloodred eyes, "Because there's something about you that makes me…..makes me….."

"Makes you what?" she asked before he leaned up enough to kiss her upon the lips. It wasn't like the one she'd given him before; it wasn't to save either one's life, not was it quick and passionate. It was actually very gentle, surprisingly so, and made her feel like butterflies were fluttering inside her. Sesshomaru had closed his eyes and didn't break away until her absolutely had to, reopening those golden eyes to look at her; Sabrina looked flustered, "S-Sesshomaru…."

"Makes me want to do that," he said with a small smile before putting his head back down and closing his eyes; he felt tired still.

She watched him for a moment, then smiled too and sat back against the tree, returning to stroking his hair; he liked that and fell asleep with a smile. She too closed her eyes and began to hum before allowing sleep to descend upon her too. The fireflies and the moon watched over the two, and when morning came, when those lights were gone and the sun came out, the sun took over the watchfulness.


	8. Loneliness

But upon morning Sabrina found Sesshomaru missing and her all alone. Again. Her heart fell and she sighed, hating to be alone. Especially after last night; her fingers gently touched her lips which still tingled from his own lips being on hers. She could still remember how it felt, the wonderful silence, his subtle scent of blood and moonlight; she missed it.

Sesshomaru woke by a river, sitting against a tree as birds sung above him. His tail was wrapped around him for some reason and he couldn't see Sabrina anywhere. Her scent, the strawberries and night air and death and just her very aura, was nowhere around him and that annoyed him. He missed the black haired halfarian beauty, even if no one would ever know this; the demon lord got to his feet, looking around the tranquilness. He wondered if her ankle was fully healed yet; he wondered why he'd awoken apart from her instead of with her.  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" out of nowhere he was tackle-hugged by the human child Rin, her happy face smiling up at him once more. He looked down at her with less cold annoyance than usual, making Rin happier, and Jaken trotted over, carrying the Staff of Two Heads as usual, "Milord! There you are!"  
"Hn," Sesshomaru said as Jaken stopped before him, the toad looking up, "you couldn't handle yourself and Rin for the time I was gone?"  
"I-I-I'm sorry milord!" Jaken exclaimed.

Still as Sesshomaru watched Jaken grovel and Rin smile, these two who made up his "family" and were once enough, he found they weren't anymore. He wanted more, he wanted......her.  
Sesshomaru couldn't help but think of Sabrina and how she might be wherever she was now; he had no doubt she was once more with Inuyasha and his clan, maybe smiling and telling them about her adventure, how she'd met Sesshomaru, how she'd caused Sesshomaru to show someone other than Rin compassion, how she'd made his heart unfreeze, how he'd kissed her once under her spell-  
No, he told himself; she wouldn't do that. No one with such soft lips, such a kind heart, she'd almost died for him, she'd saved him. But she'd also killed him, caused him problems.....  
Sesshomaru watched his own companions for a moment then turned to leave, sure Jaken would allow no harm to come to Rin; he needed to find her again, if only to make sure. Was she good or bad?

Sabrina got up, still a bit confused and found herself suddenly attacked by an excited nekomata. Kirara. Sabrina looked at the kit who mewed as it climbed over her and onto her head, "Kirara?"  
"Sabrina! There you are!" Sango's voice soon followed Kirara and Sabrina looked to see her friends rushing over, including Inuyasha who looked a mixture of annoyed and worried and relieved. Confused soon joined though when the group came over to her and Inuyasha exclaimed, "what happened to your clothes?!"  
"you're wearing a kimono?" Miroku asked with a smile that only got him a slap from Sango.  
"you okay, Sabrina?" Kagome asked holding Shippo.  
"fine; what happened while I was gone?"  
"well, we found Inuyasha unconscious under a tree and he didn't actually wake up till today," Shippo said, "the lazy dog said you two got caught up in something."  
"Sabrina, where the hell were you?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, ignoring shippo's insult for once.  
He walked towards her, grabbing her arm only for Kagome to get angry at his rudeness and thus the word was spoken; "Sit!"  
Both Sabrina and Inuyasha fell, Sabrina solely because Inuyasha was still holding onto her as he forcefully faceplanted on the ground. Sabrina fell to her knees, "ow."  
"damnit! I was just worried!" Inuyasha was indignant over Kagome's treatment of him.  
Sabrina pulled loose and laughed a bit over this whole experience, a sweeter laugh than usual. The group stared at her in surprise; she stopped and looked back at them, "what?"  
"where /did/ you go?" Kagome asked worried.  
"a forest," Sabrina said hoping that they wouldn't ask-  
"anyone there with you?" Sango asked.  
Sabrina winced a bit but not visibly, "n-no one."  
Inuyasha noticed though and got up, leaning close to her, "liar. Tell us."  
"no one was there, really! It was just a big old empty forest!" Sabrina exclaimed blushing now.  
"how'd you get out then?" Shippo asked confused.  
"I found the exit?" she said trying to keep from mentioning Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru; she had very very nearly forgotten and how could she? She wondered where he was, how he was, if he was thinking of her.  
She had to know if he was okay so she stood up and before any more questions were asked, they were formed in minds though, she ran off into the forest, into the trees, going to find Sesshomaru; she needed to find him again, to see if he was okay.

Veneziano: ve! The seventh chapter! Hopefully eight will be the end, then I have the sequel Crescent Moon!  
Kiku: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one too.


	9. Lovers Under The Moon

The forest proved unwitting to allow the two to meet. Sabrina found herself running aimlessly through countless trees, bloodred eyes searching the surroundings for any sign of the demon lord; for his own credit, Sesshomaru stayed in a calmer state, simply walking through the forest. Still his golden eyes kept looking, trying to catch a glimpse of black hair, red eyes, even perhaps the kimono she'd been wearing; her scent led him nowhere, mingled too much with the rest of the scents around him.  
Finally though they both came to the same spot, a sakura tree blooming out of season in a faroff section of the land; Sabrina came from one side, staring up at pale pink flowers dancing on a gentle breeze down to the ground, and Sesshomaru came from another, watching those same pale flowers blanket the ground. They turned their gaze midway and noticed someone staring back at them, a familiar someone; Sesshomaru kept his demonic composure, not smiling, as Sabrina smiled openly, not hiding her happiness to see him. He stepped towards her, walking across the cherry blossom petals with all the grace expected of one of noble birth; she simply walked, her hand gripping the side of her kimono slightly. She almost couldn't believe she'd actually found him so soon, and that he now was coming up to her seemed as unbelievable as the kiss from before; she tried not to do anything to ruin the moment though.  
He stopped in front of her and spoke, his voice commanding but holding a slight gentleness that made her blush a bit, "Sabrina, answer a question for me."  
"yes milord?" she asked watching his face.  
"are you good for me or will you end up the destruction of me?"  
She blinked, seeming confused by his question, "what do you mean?"  
"you caused trouble for me; getting hurt, getting kidnapped, almost killing me... But you also made me feel...happy I suppose, and you saved my life, almost dying yourself. I do not quite understand whether to deem you dangerous or something I should allow myself to need and perhaps want around."  
She still seemed confused but soon just smiled again, putting a hand to his cheek, "I'm sorry if I was any trouble, but I can say with complete confidence I would never wish to hurt you again. So I'm good I guess, if milord doesn't mind me saying so."  
He closed his eyes, feeling her touch then taking her hand from his face to hold it in his own hand, "I did ask you to say so. I suppose I can allow you around me though."  
She smiled and finally he returned it slightly; Sabrina leaned up and kissed him on the lips, closing her eyes. He returned it and pulled her closer; the only ones who paid notice to the two were the cherry blossoms, the forest and a silent moon staring down. And that's all they wanted, the moon to watch over them for the moments they spent together.

~~~  
Veneziano: a long few years stop causes badness. TxT but I promise the sequel will be better. I'll also be changing a few things. Until then though, good night and good luck!


End file.
